dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sir Eyeball
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 12:27, 9 December 2012 Hello Hello, I've noticed that you're making several edits on pages recently. However they are not always in line with what the Manual of Style dictates. Please read this for more info: DA:Manual of Style In other news, hopefully in a week from now, we're going to announce the Project Aeducan, a community project during the Christmas period. If you're interested in participating, please stay tuned! 19:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Where did I go wrong? I could not find anything in the manual about confirming? I did notice that speculations are to be left out and I did speculate on the theft lvl of Alistair so that one I have noted but other than that I can't seem to find anything in my contributions?--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 23:03, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I just saw that the executioners helm got the Item ID in the box. I did not know how to edit the box so I left the Item ID with a text on the page is that wrong to do it that way? And if so what should I do instead?--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 23:07, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :In order for a page to be read easily, sentences like "I have not encountered this on PC v1.05" degrade the quality of the article. What I did with your edit (in case you didn't notice) was to take your sentence and re-state as "Confirmed to work on " and on the same line with the bug paragraph. :In different situations if you find something conflicting with something that an article mentions, you can: 1) edit the information of the article if you're sure that you are right on your end 2) if you are unsure, put the command next to that statement in order for others to test it as well 3) open a topic in the talk page of that article and bring this matter up. Surely some others will see your message and respond as well. :PS. I hope you're not offended with me helping you :P Also, check my answer on your message on my talk page. There I also give you a tip about how to sign your posts correctly. 23:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thx No I was not offended at all I just needed to know where I erred so as not to do it again. I am quite clear on the sigs now I think ;) For the Executioners Axe did I do the right thing by putting the ID in a sentence and then wait for others to put it in the box or are there a how to for editing boxes as well?--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 23:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) When editing an item page you'll see a template such as this: |style = } |supertitle = Weapon |name = Noble's Dagger |description = This dagger is originally of Antivan make, crafted as a gift for the head of a dwarven clan in Orzammar. Eventually, it was revealed as a bribe to obtain illicit lyrium, ruining the clan in question and forcing them to flee to the surface. |type = Dagger |value = 3300 |icon = ico_dagger.png |material = Grey Iron |tier = 2 |damage = 4.40 |armor_penetration = 4.60 |critical_chance = 3.30% |strength_modifier = 0.85 |requires = 12 dexterity |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins You can go and open a line right before the |appearances and type this line: |item_id = gen_im_wep_mel_dag_nob so this will be the result of the template: |style = } |supertitle = Weapon |name = Noble's Dagger |description = This dagger is originally of Antivan make, crafted as a gift for the head of a dwarven clan in Orzammar. Eventually, it was revealed as a bribe to obtain illicit lyrium, ruining the clan in question and forcing them to flee to the surface. |type = Dagger |value = 3300 |icon = ico_dagger.png |material = Grey Iron |tier = 2 |damage = 4.40 |armor_penetration = 4.60 |critical_chance = 3.30% |strength_modifier = 0.85 |requires = 12 dexterity |item_id = gen_im_wep_mel_dag_nob |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins So it is easy for you to make that addition by yourself instead of waiting for others to move it to the right place ;) 23:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :No harm is done. I've just undone your previous edit :) Also, why don't you hop in the wiki chat in order to ask me from there directly? 23:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hello there! I am just letting you know that the Community Project you signed up for is now active! Please check here for more info. Also don't forget to join us in IRC, it's important! Yours, 20:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thx I am pretty busy here in the holidays but I try as much as I can to do the updates of items and other I see missing as I go along. I will not be chatting much as I am afk a lot while my computer is still on. Seasons greetings--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 15:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC)